Various appliances have doors that are hinged near a bottom edge, for example, to allow the withdrawal of shelves or baskets on which items are placed or to allow the insertion and removal of items from a cavity of the appliance. Example appliances include dishwashers, ovens, microwaves, washers, dryers, refrigerators, etc. Typically, a user pulls on a top of the door to open it. The doors may have different weights depending, for example, on whether or not a decorative panel is positioned over the exterior of the door, on whether or not detergent is placed in a detergent container in the door, whether or not items are pressing against the door, etc. The center of gravity as well as the weight of the doors further may vary from model to model.
The force that balances the door varies as the door opens due to the effect of gravity and the varying torque that is applied to the door as the door swings open from a vertical position to a horizontal position. Counterbalancing springs are often included to oppose the door opening force or to assist in holding the door closed or in reclosing the door. For example, the counterbalancing springs may oppose the rapid movement that may otherwise occur as the door approaches the fully open position. The counterbalancing springs are located on each side of the door and are connected by a cable between the body of the appliance and the door hinge. An adjustment screw that contacts a bearing surface may be included on each side of the door to separately adjust the spring tension of each spring to control the door opening/closing.